User blog:Jaydob04/How I first discovered Numberblocks.
6-10 Trailer So, in May 2017, when we went to adopt 2 cats, the TV had Cbeebies on. When I decided to watch the TV, I saw 10 weird looking characters that look like the Alphablocks, but they are numbers instead. I was like "First, Alphablocks, and now Numberblocks?". Watching the first 15 episodes Some time after discovering "Numberblocks", I decided to watch ONE episode from it. (I chose Hide and Seek). The characters looked cute (I found Two annoying back then). Because the show was that good, I decided to watch more of them. I then wondered. "There were 10 of these guys when I looked. Why are there only 5?". Watching the next 15 episodes After watching all 15 episodes of Numberblocks, I became excited to see Six. (I did see 6-10 in the trailer, but I forgot what they looked like). When Ten out of Ten's episodes premiered, I only watched Six, Seven, Eight and Nine. I watched Ten, Just Add One, Counting Sheep and Blast off the day after, and then the day after that, I discovered that Nine has a square-root episode just like Four. I sometimes liked to compare One to Muno from "Yo Gabba Gabba" because they were both red cyclopses. after "Ten Green Bottles", I thought that the series would end. (Until I found out that 60 more episodes were to be released). The first picture was a comic strip of Eight rescuing One, then the second picture had Three in it, then the third picture had One in a picnic with a weird red round thing that reminded me of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Red Guy. Season 2 (Where the heck is Eleven?) So, Season 2's first episode was back to being 1-5 again, with no sign of 6-10. That left me confused until I saw the schedule after watching "Zero" where I saw Nine on it. After watching "The Wrong Number", I thought that it was finished, since we all said that there will be no new Numberblocks episodes after The Wrong Number. I discovered that the red ball was a Numberblob and that there were multiple coloured Numberblobs. Watching the 11 -15 episodes Then when I first saw Eleven, I was like "What the actual hell???". His face was on the bottom and he looked ugly. There was a Twelve too. She looked too much like Nine to me. Then I saw the 11 and 12 trailer. 11's voice sounded like K's voice, while Twelve sounded very calm. I was excited to death to watch the new episodes. When watching Eleven, I was puzzled on why Eleven's voice sounded girly. Then Twelve came along. I was shocked to hear that Twelve sounded more vibrant than calm. 6 days later, on Discord, Arifmetix posted what he believes 13, 14 and 15 looks like. 15 has shades. a few hours later, Arif posted a picture of what appears to be the official Fifteen. He was like "What the actual hell?", just like me with Eleven. I was so ticked off with Fifteen's design because "There are no gloves, there are no stars, there are nothing related to the number 5 other than the colours!". I then saw 13 and 14's designs. They were OK in my opinion. Then I watched 13's episode to my shock that he sounded like a young Mr. Bean. 14's episode was all about him skating around the scene. The bit where Fourteen's skateboard hits the camera was my favourite part, because he turns into a cute baby. And as for 15, well, I was desperately waiting for that Alphablock X voice to pop up as soon as 15 appears, but instead, I got a voice that sounded like C. I was like "FIFTEEN IS A GIRL?????". Then I watched Tween Scenes, and I was like "ELEVEN IS A GIRL TOO?????". I was okay with "Step Squads". Category:Blog posts